Digital downloading of media has become a widely accepted consumer practice and is now a viable way for businesses and individuals to distribute music, movies and other digital media and data files. However, personal computer storage limitations and significant downloading time have inhibited the downloading of large media files in their original format. In current practice, digital content, particularly audio, is often compressed in order to decrease files to manageable sizes, thus degrading the quality of the media. As a result, consumers purchasing digital files often must purchase an inferior product as compared to purchasing the product in its original form as a physical media product.
The invention's usefulness can currently be applied to the field of digital media distribution, including digital music distribution. Digital music practices are most often characterized by compressing original CD-quality audio files down to smaller file-sizes such as MP3 (MPEG layer 3). However, by compressing the audio, the files lose fidelity, and the ultimate result is an audio file with inferior sound quality when compared to the original audio product. Consumers are also restricted by digital rights management (DRM) algorithms embedded in most currently distributed digital music, which limit playback to certain portable hardware. Furthermore, in order to transfer audio to a portable disc (CD or DVD), users currently must partake in an additional and separate process of burning the compressed files to a portable disc.
The invention also has useful applications given the continuing technological advancements in high fidelity and high-resolution media. Advancements in audio and video technology have spurred the production and manufacturing of this high-quality media and hardware companion products. Most audio CDs are currently sold in 16-bit, 44.1 kHz format. However, the cited advances in audio are beginning to spur demand for 24-bit, 96 kHz audio, which is a higher quality audio product and almost twice as large in file size than 16-bit, 44.1 kHz audio. With CD and CD-player manufacturers increasing production of 24-bit products, the demand for 24-bit audio is expected to continue to grow. Advancements in video and other media rich and high-resolution content including, High-Definition (HD) and Secure Digital (SD) video, photos and Flash animation have also created sizable consumer markets and are growing rapidly. Further advances in media technology seem certain to continue at a considerable rate. These advances will increase the quality and resulting size of media available. The invention will assist in meeting this demand by enabling the effective digital delivery of larger, higher fidelity and higher resolution media products.
The increase in the number of households using broadband Internet connections and the increasing speed at which broadband is able to transmit data continues to make downloading a much quicker and more convenient experience for consumers. This has resulted in a greater number of individuals acquiring downloadable media over the Internet. Currently, cable and DSL modems generally provide 3-7 Mbps connections. Further advancements in cable and DSL as well as the development of fiber connections will make available connections capable of speeds ranging from 20-30 Mbps in the foreseeable future. This growth will intensify consumer demand for downloading media in general and increase the demand for larger, higher-quality digital downloads. An advantage of the invention is that it facilitates the distribution of these larger files to removable media more effectively and efficiently than what currently exists.
Blank CD and DVD sales also continue to rise dramatically as pre-recorded CD sales have declined, suggesting that individuals are burning more music and other media at home. Blank CDs have achieved sales levels which now surpass the sales levels of pre-recorded CDs. While demand for compiling audio and video products at home increases, the technology method of the present invention offers consumers an option to conveniently burn the highest quality digital products available directly to blank media discs in a one-step process. Also of note is the fact that DVD-R sizes are increasing dramatically, from the currently common 4.7 GB DVD-R to the newer double-layer 8.5 GB DVD+R. In the future, it is estimated that DVD sizes will grow up to 50 GB and possibly beyond.
It would be valuable to introduce an invention that enables consumers to conveniently obtain through digital means original and other high-quality media products in a one-step process.